


When it's over

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, M/M, Mention of relationship with OMC/OFC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 而且他知道，他和托尼也再成不了朋友了，无论他们有多少相同的爱好。当年初恋之时，他们都知道他们之间从朋友到恋人是单向且不可逆转的，只有一次机会，再没有回头的路，但他们当时深信彼此会永远在一起，所以他们携手一起跨了过去。而今这条路已经被彻底封死，他们只能做对彼此非常熟悉，熟到连对方的口味，爱好，喜欢看什么电影，听什么歌，在床上最爱的姿势，每天必定的睡眠时间，挑起哪边眉毛代表什么意思这种小事都一清二楚，却再普通不过的熟人。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	When it's over

**Author's Note:**

> 2016旧文搬运存档  
> （说真的我有多少篇铁鹰没在这儿存档？？）

第二天，当他们在公共区再次碰面的时候，克林特能感到屋子里的所有人都在屏息凝神盯着他们看，等待着他们像昨天那样声嘶力竭，甚至大打出手。但他们只是隔着屋子彼此尴尬地点了点头，在餐桌两头坐下，尽量避免和对方眼神接触。

队长似乎松了口气，努力提起一个又一个话题愉悦气氛，但自始至终他们谁也没开口。托尼匆匆吃了一半就离开了，克林特不由自主从自己的盘子里抬起头，盯着对方远去的身影，但很快就再次沮丧地垂下头。

这天他成了最后一个离开公共区的人，其他人在晚饭后分别离开，娜塔莎陪他坐在沙发上看了一会电视。他们什么都没说，但红发特工的一只手一直搭在克林特的膝盖上。克林特原本想甩开，但他知道自己需要这个。

他接近凌晨才回到房间。他已经很困了，但根本睡不着，因为一闭上眼睛昨天发生在托尼工作室的那一幕就会立刻跳出来搅得他头痛难忍。克林特想去顶楼露台透透气，可他突然记起那是托尼套房的一部分，他现在已经没权去那里了。他又想要么去公共区冲杯咖啡，但他知道如果托尼晚上失眠，他也会出现在那里，因为他们这段关系最初就源于失眠夜晚的咖啡与谈心。最终，克林特抓起弓箭，直接冲到靶场。没人会来这里打扰他。

或者，他该说现在没人会来这里打扰他。

他在靶场待了整整四个小时，最终回房间时肌肉酸痛手指颤抖，但即便这样他也没能睡着。

***

自那天以后过去了整整一周，他们之间还是那样，冷淡之中带着尴尬。在第四天的时候队长专门找克林特谈了谈，克林特不用听都知道对方想说什么。

“我知道自己无权干涉你们的事，但是克林特，你和托尼真的没有和好的可能了吗？”

克林特深吸一口气，缓缓呼出来，抬起头。

“抱歉，队长，这几天让你担心了。但是我和托尼已经决定了，我们两个无论如何也不会再和好了。你放心，我们绝对不会影响今后的作战，之前战场上该怎么样还怎么样。”

“我不是担心这个……我担心你们，克林特。我能看出你和托尼都很痛苦，而且仍然爱着彼此，所以究竟有什么阻碍着你们呢？”

克林特知道队长为什么会这么问他，因为队长体验过那种与心爱之人生离死别的痛苦，所以他肯定会更加珍惜一段感情。但他们之间的情况毕竟不同。

“抱歉，这是我们之间的事情，我不是很想说。”

队长很理解地点了点头，仍然一脸惋惜。

***

其实并没有什么。

克林特和托尼分手，不是因为什么惊天动地的丑闻，或者撕心裂肺的背叛。就像队长说的，他们仍然彼此相爱，只是决定不要继续在一起了。

而这一切都源于他们之间没法解决的矛盾。矛盾一开始只有针那么小，带来的细微痛苦很容易就被初恋时炽烈的爱掩盖了，可随着他们之间的关系逐渐深入，矛盾也越来越明显，最后那根针变成了横亘他们之间的锋利匕首，将他们割的鲜血淋漓。

而且这矛盾在其他人眼里大概根本算不上问题。托尼无论什么时候都觉得克林特在战场上太过脆弱，时时刻刻担心着他的安全；而克林特一直都痛恨托尼对他的不放心，即便那种关心源于托尼对克林特的感情。

为了这事他们调侃过，争执过，吵得天翻地覆，但谁也不肯退让。最终托尼的关心在克林特眼里几乎变成了高高在上的怜悯与施舍，而克林特的固执在托尼眼里变成了故意以身涉险与自己作对。

这样的他们没法走下去。

于是，在上次那场战斗之后，再次因冒险而负伤的克林特与托尼在回到大厦之后大吵了一架，几乎砸烂了半个工作室——

然后他们终于决定分手了。

***

分手一周后，克林特晚上终于能睡上两三个小时了。但只要他半夜因为各种各样的原因醒过来，手臂习惯性往身旁伸出，他就会立刻想起自己身边已经没有那个会朝他耳朵里打呼噜的人了。

他的床没有托尼套房里那张那么宽敞，但一个人睡却觉得很空荡。

他不知道托尼是不是和他一样，但这几天里机械师的眼睛下面总浮着一层厚重的黑眼圈。托尼看上去明显瘦了，脸颊都凹陷下去，疏于打理的胡茬让他看上去更加疲惫。

克林特不知道自己看上去是什么样子，他只是尽量不去照镜子。

自从队长那次谈话之后再没有其他人找他。索尔肯定不会主动提这种事，博士大概站在托尼那一边不屑于和他讲话，不过让克林特略感意外的是，娜塔莎对这件事一个字都没有提过。

他本以为娜特会至少说上一两次，甚至劝他们和好，但红发特工除了第一天陪他看了一次电视之外什么都没做过。他们仍然像往常那样训练，聊天，相处，娜塔莎的眼睛里从没有任何一秒闪过惋惜的光。

也许她比克林特的目光更锐利，从一开始就看出他和托尼之间的问题。克林特其实很擅长发掘这些细微之处，但当局者迷，对于托尼他一直拖到现在才终于看清。

***

就这样，时间过去了一个月。

克林特仍然会偶尔失眠，但总的来说他已经恢复了正常。短短一个月的时间他已经改掉了和托尼同居时那些习惯，半夜去公共区喝咖啡对他而言也不是什么难事了。

有次他半夜在公共区碰到了托尼。他们甚至没尴尬地对视，托尼还冲克林特微笑了一下，但什么都没说。当托尼捧着杯子转身离开时，克林特觉得自己的心里有块沉甸甸的石头一下就不见了，但同时也有其他更重要的东西不见了踪影。

然后他们在这个月的月底又集体出动了一次。钢铁侠和鹰眼在战场上的配合与之前相比没有半点退步，甚至更有效率了，因为曾经那些耽误时间的打趣和聊天统统不见了。如果让克林特选任何一样他和托尼相处中自己最怀念的部分，他肯定选这个，因为没有什么抵得过在战火纷飞中耳畔有个熟悉的声音告诉他一切都好。

任务结束后他们一起去了齐塔瑞之战后那家烤肉店。比起第一次的沉默，这次他们有说有笑。克林特仍然没和托尼直接交谈，但谁也没沉默地坐在一角不出声，在一顿饭即将结束的时候，托尼讲了个笑话把所有人都逗笑了，包括克林特。

这就很好，这就……很好了。

***

复仇者其他人对他们分手这事都没有太大意见，顶多表示惋惜，但托尼的前助理佩珀·波茨是迄今为止反应最强烈的一个。在他们分手一个多月的某天，克林特出神盾任务回来，在底楼大厅正好碰上她。

在认出彼此的那一刻，佩珀的脸上突然闪过一抹非常复杂且强烈的情绪，混合着愤怒，厌恶，指责，但她很快平静下来，恢复了职场女强人那种圆滑和礼貌。

“巴顿特工。”她朝克林特微微点头，发髻在脑后优雅地盘起。

“波茨小姐。”克林特满脸灰尘和泥土，脸颊上还有好几道擦伤，看起来狼狈极了。

如果换任何一个人，任何一个托尼的前女友或者男友，克林特肯定会把这一幕归为对托尼主权的宣誓，但他知道佩珀和自己一样深爱托尼，虽然性质可能稍有不同，而且作为托尼的再前一任女友，她当年给出了自己的祝福。佩珀之所以会这么愤怒，完全因为克林特伤害了托尼。

克林特一开始觉得很委屈，因为托尼也伤害了自己，但他转念一想，他和佩珀非亲非故，人家凭什么要替自己打抱不平。佩珀为了托尼指责克林特，真的是再正常不过了。就好像如果他和托尼有矛盾，娜特也会无条件支持自己一样。

他们在大厅擦肩而过，没再说任何话。

克林特知道，自己又失去了一个朋友。

***

分手之后第一天是撕心裂肺的剧痛，第一周是无法触碰的酸痛，第一个月是不时出现的抽痛，但到了第二个月，第三个月，第四个月，这种痛苦已经慢慢淡化为胸腔深处的一阵钝痛，如果不去故意戳它，它就藏在那里，一声不吭。

但同样的，随着那样剧烈的痛苦慢慢平息，曾经同样浓烈的爱也渐渐变淡了。克林特不会再在任务的危险关头想起托尼，或者在清晨醒来的时候想要捧着托尼的脸吻他一百遍。他对托尼的感觉已经从当年的爱变成了卡在朋友与同事之间有点尴尬的地位。

而且他知道，他和托尼也再成不了朋友了，无论他们有多少相同的爱好。当年初恋之时，他们都知道他们之间从朋友到恋人是单向且不可逆转的，只有一次机会，再没有回头的路，但他们当时深信彼此会永远在一起，所以他们携手一起跨了过去。而今这条路已经被彻底封死，他们只能做对彼此非常熟悉，熟到连对方的口味，爱好，喜欢看什么电影，听什么歌，在床上最爱的姿势，每天必定的睡眠时间，挑起哪边眉毛代表什么意思这种小事都一清二楚，却再普通不过的熟人。

克林特知道自己这辈子也许再也找不到另一个像托尼这样能够如此了解自己的人了，因为经历过这一次之后，他再也没勇气再次把自己这么完完全全交给另一个人了。在今后的日子里他很可能还会遇到喜欢的人，恋爱，甚至结婚生子，可他再也没法复制自己和托尼的这段感情。

后悔吗？肯定有，但也没后悔到让他到三四个月后还晚上睡不着觉的地步。有时候克林特怀疑自己是不是因为童年的原因感情缺失，因为他做不到那种小说电影里对爱情描述的刻骨铭心，他绝对不会因为和托尼分手就寻死觅活，每天都要从大厦顶楼跳下去。他甚至比托尼恢复的都快，虽然他能肯定，自己对托尼的爱肯定不会少于托尼对他的。

再说了，他们绝对不会和好，所以后悔又有什么用。

***

当他们分手整整半年的时候，克林特感觉自己已经和没遇到托尼之前一模一样了。当然，只要他还住在大厦里就必定没法忽视托尼的存在，因为托尼是他们的房东，而且这个人本身就没法让人忽视。但到了现在他们已经可以正常谈话相处，甚至还有一次靠在一起看了一部电影。

克林特知道在其他人眼里，尤其在队长眼里这些肯定都是他们和好的迹象，但他和托尼都知道他们之间没可能了。克林特还是很关心在意托尼，反之也许亦然，但他们也都知道在一起的痛苦远比不上快乐，他们都是理智逻辑的成年人，不会看不懂简单的加减算数题。

然后有一天，娜塔莎给克林特介绍了一位约会对象。

对方是个正在纽约读博士的儿科医生，身材高大，金发碧眼，英俊迷人，和托尼没有半点相像的地方。克林特看着娜塔莎发过来的资料看了半天，最终决定赴约。他们在离大厦不远的星巴克里坐了一个小时，谈了不少关于自己的事情。对方知道克林特是谁，对复仇者队伍里的弓箭手这个身份既好奇又不一个劲打听，而且他本身很有幽默感，克林特对他很满意。咖啡结束后他们约好几天后共进晚餐。

当克林特结束首次约会，回到大厦并在公共区发现托尼时，一瞬间他有点恐慌，好像自己做了件非常可恶的事情，好像他背叛了他们这么久以来的感情。但托尼什么都没说，只是问他晚上想吃什么他好叫外卖，虽然JARVIS肯定知道自己刚才去干什么了。

托尼离开公共区后克林特松了口气，然后在心里埋怨起自己。他没有做任何错事，他们已经分手半年多了，无论他还是托尼都有权发展新感情。

和那位儿科医生第三次约会后，克林特在意式小餐馆的门外告别时和对方轻轻一吻。他忍不住拿身前的人和曾经的托尼对比，下一秒就恨不得给自己一耳光。对方感觉出他身体突然变得僵硬，两个人有点不愉快地各自离去。等他回大厦后他给对方发短信：抱歉我刚才有点不对劲。我真的很喜欢你，但我们是不是进展的有点太快了？

几分钟后他收到对方回复：我也很喜欢你，而且我懂你的意思。如果你仍然愿意和我试一试，我会等你想通。

托尼和克林特的恋情曾经在曝光时登上了美国所有主流媒体的头条，对方是个博士，当然明白克林特的意思。

克林特看着手机屏幕，过了很久终于回复了一条：好。

***

仿佛在和克林特较劲，在不到一周之后佩珀就给托尼同样安排了约会对象。这事克林特一开始并不知道，但有天他晚饭过后上街慢跑，经过附近街区时看到托尼的一辆跑车从身边驶过，托尼的身旁坐着一位看不清样子的女性，但克林特可以肯定那不是佩珀。

克林特在夜风里愣了一下，但他很快恢复刚才的跑步节奏，步子迈得越来越大，感觉心脏仿佛要从胸口里蹦出来。

他觉得自己分手到现在终于有点小说电影里的感觉了，但同时他觉得自己愚蠢到家。他有什么权利对托尼重新约会这事感到不舒服，更何况先开始这么做的人还是他自己，而且托尼也绅士的一句话都没提过。他该为托尼感到高兴。

随后的几天里，在餐桌上托尼透露了自己的新恋情。

“她是个画家，专门给儿童出版物画插图。她很有才华，而且为人非常善良。她知道我是谁，但根本不在乎，事实上，她能和佩珀成为朋友这点已经很能说明问题了。”

大家都祝贺他，虽然其他人仍然不怎么敢朝克林特这边看。轮到克林特时，他朝托尼微微一笑，语调里带着他最诚恳的祝福。

托尼也咧嘴一笑，这么长时间里他们第一次隔着餐桌冲对方露出笑容。

克林特胸口里那种像擂鼓一样的心跳声慢慢平静下来了。

***

克林特和儿科医生的感情愈发稳定，托尼和插画画家的感情也日益升温，终于，在一次复仇者的派对上，他们在公共区相遇了。

克林特和托尼互相介绍彼此的伴侣，两个人也握手攀谈。因为他们的职业都和儿童有关，两个人竟然抛下他们自己聊了起来。

克林特一只手插在口袋里靠在墙上，托尼双臂抱在胸前站在他的身旁，他们的目光都集中在离他们不远正热烈交谈的两个人身上。

最终，托尼收回目光，落在克林特身上。他脸上闪过一抹犹豫的神色，但最终开口了：

“你现在过得幸福吗？”

克林特转头看向他，对上他的眼睛。

“我很幸福。你呢？”

“我也一样。”

托尼的女友似乎意识到她把自己的男伴丢在了一边，有点不好意思地招手示意托尼过去。托尼点点头，最后看了克林特一眼，朝她走去。明明只有几步路的距离，托尼的背影却在克林特眼里拉开一道从天花板铺至地面的模糊光晕，他的脚步和着克林特的心跳，踏踏踏敲击着地板，越走越远。

克林特知道这就是结尾了。

和托尼在一起的旧日往事在他的脑海里像是幻灯片快速播放着，却又流水逝去一样什么都留不住。他仿佛做了一场太过漫长的梦，但现在梦醒了，无论那个梦多美，却也不再属于他了。

但随着梦境远去，他同时感到胸口藏匿长久的钝痛终于烟消云散。

他的男伴也在朝他招手示意，于是克林特微微挺直脊背，微笑着朝对方走过去。


End file.
